The Dragonican
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: What will happen if the Souls were something else? If in a long life time they were humans? That they have super human powers? Will Kisara and Amber be able to save their families before they destroy themselves?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_The Earth is at peace… There's no hunger… There is no violence… The environment has heal… Honestly, courtesy and kindness are practice by all… Our world has never been more, perfect… But is no longer our world… We been invaded by an alien race… They occupied the bodies of almost all human been in the planet… The few humans who have survive… are on the run._

In a building a woman with white hair, blue eyes and fair skin was behind a wall, afraid of the ones that were in that same room. People like her but their eyes were showing white color around them. She took some courage to go in there and very fast they surround her. Their clothes was color white.

- Please, come with us.- say a blonde woman with purple-white eyes and fair skin.

- We only want to help you. Please be careful.- say a man with tan skin, light purple-silver eyes and dark brown hair.

- Please, don't hurt yourself.- say the blonde woman.

- We don't want to hurt you.- say another man, and she notice that someone from behind her was ready to put her to sleep.

- At hell.- she say hitting the man and some other.

- No.- say the woman. While she start to run away from them up stairs. - NO!- but it was too late, the girl run toward the window and jump toward her death. The blonde woman went back and the others came to were the body of the girl was. She look at the girl and notice that her hand was almost moving, the others took her out of there and return home. That same night, three cryotanks came down the sky and land on a pillar.

Meanwhile…

In the hospital, the same blonde woman was there with two man and one of them have white hair like the girl.

- Very bone not broken or organ irrupted. I can't tell you why she's not death.- say the man with the white hair. Looking at the girl sleeping with her scars.

- This one wants to live.- say the blonde woman. Then the white hair man start to cure the girl with a metal cylinder, making her mouth open and spray the liquid inside. Later her scars were disappearing, later he went toward her arms and all of her body. Then he grab another cylinder to spray in her neck and later he cut a little peace of her skin. Later the other man came with a cryotank and put it in a table and later it open to a bright shinning creature, the most beautiful one and the most brightest and shiniest one of all the creatures. The man with the white hair grab her and put her on the entrants on the neck of the girl and wait until she was completely inside so, he could use the other cylinder to cure that wound. He wait until it's journey was finish to get to her brain.

- Very good.- he say to the creature even so, that he couldn't hear her. Then another wait so she could open her eyes. Then she open her blue eyes and the silver light that'll show that the new alien was there in her body.

- Welcome, I'm Healer Darks. What should I call you? You have been in many lives on many worlds, I wonder such as yourself, there most have been a name.- say Darks. The blonde woman was looking at the girl waiting to see how much control she have.

- Call… me… Ambary.- she say looking at Darks with a smile in her face.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Noticing You**

**(Ambary's POV)**

I was sleeping and seeing almost all the memories of this body. But then I open my eyes and see that it was still night. I stuck up and went toward the mirror to see myself, I have never been in this kind of host before. I have live many lives on many worlds and nothing is compare to this but, could this host make me change? Will I finally stay in one planet? Or… will I be able to find her? While I was still thinking about that I didn't notice the voice that was inside my head.

'_NO! No, no, I didn't die! I didn't die. That's right, I'm still here. Don't think this is yours, this body is mine.'_- say the voice inside my head.

"_No, mine."_- I say to the voice with my own mind. Now I was definitely scare.

Next Day…

I didn't know if I should tell the Seeker about this but, shouldn't she be vanish by now?

'_You wish.'_- say the voice again.

This is getting ridiculous, talking to my own head! Oh, well. Then maybe I would change that if I see the Seeker either way. Then another Seeker took me to see "My Seeker" so our interrogation starts.

- I don't know how much you know about this world. Almost every human has been successfully occupied. As for the other worlds you have been inhabited, we do not change this world. But experienced and perfected.- say the Seeker.

'_What did you think? Did you think I'll just give up? However…'_- say the voice again.

- There still pockets of human resistant's, that are threatening our peace. Your host was part of that resistant's.- say the Seeker.

- You want me to locate her memories?- I ask her already sitting down.

- Yes, from those memories with can locate other revels.- say the Seeker.

'_Good luck with that.'_- say the voice.

- But I most warm you. Most humans fate away but, there are rear few who fight the occupation.- say the Seeker and with that I look at the guard that was in the door. Then I start to look in her head which she didn't let me see but, I still fight her anyway. And I won the first battle.

- Her name is Kisara Stryder. She was born in Japan. Her family escape the initial ways of colonization. But it was a matter of time. Her father was discover alone, he took his life rather then be taken by our Seekers and risk the lives of his children. Kisara has been on the run ever sends with…- say Ambary.

'_NO! Don't you say it! Don't you say it! Please a beg you.'_- say Kisara.

- Is she resisting?- ask the Seeker. I didn't know what to do. To I listen to Kisara? Then I remember what they have done to their planet and the reason why we came here.

- Mokuba. His name is Mokuba Stryder.- I finally say it. The Seeker talk to the guard and later Kisara was talking to me.

'_I hate you. If only I could hurt you.'_- say Kisara already angry.

With that they let me leave and I chose to go out for a moment.

"_I don't understand why are you resisting. We need to believe the lost of your fellows for the greatest sacrifice but, we have to think for the common good."_- I say to her in my mind.

'_Call it whatever you want. This is murderer.'_- say Kisara.

At Night…

I went to have some sleep after my fight with Kisara. And then I was dreaming the night that she was in a house looking for supplies for Mokuba. But that was the same night that she met her only love. She was putting the food in a bag went someone grab her and put a knife in her neck. She was very scare and thought that it was a Seeker.

* * *

_- You shout and you die.- say a man._

_- Do it. I rather die.- she say. She wait for the blow but, instead… he only push her so that she was in front of him. Then he put a flashback in her eyes._

_- Is impossible… your human.- say the man and before she could run, he kiss her. She was very scare and hit him on his head.. Then she got on the run. - Come back! Stop! Stop! Wait!- she run as fast as she could, she love to run and she was the most fastest one of her school. But then he grab her and make her fall with him along. Then he was on top of her. - Look, look, look at me. I'm human. Just a human.- he say to her with the flashback in his eyes._

_- Get off me.- say Kisara._

_- I'm sorry.- say the man; he have dark brown hair, he have fair skin but, it mostly look like he was too much on the sun lately which make him look bronze. And he have dark blue eyes. - My name is Seto Kaiba. I didn't mean to scare you. I haven't spoke with another human been in two years._

_- I guess that you haven't been kiss in a wile either.- say Kisara and that make Seto laugh. - Kisara, Stryder. I got someone waiting for me._

_- Your not alone?- ask Seto._

_- Is my kid brother. His hungry, I run two hours to get to these house.- say Kisara._

_- I can give you a ride.- say Seto which make her look back and see a car there. - Hey, is faster than running. Is even more than your running.- with that she accept but then he grab her arm. - Don't hit me again.- and with that he kiss her again._

* * *

I wake up and touch my lips in that moment remembering how it feel having his lips on this body. Then I grab a notebook and start to draw him.

'_Are you gonna pretend that you didn't feel something just right now?. I know you felt that. Stop that! Stop!'_- she scream at me and then my pencil was send flying away from me. But at least I finish drawing him. She has more power than I have ever expected but, even so… I also have powers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Making A Choice**

**(Ambary's POV)**

Next Day…

'_What your doing is wrong. And you know it.'_- say Kisara. I was beck in the room where my Seeker is. She was looking at the draw that I made last night.

- After meeting Seto Kaiba. Kisara and her brother stay with him. They seeded in an abandon place. It had to be explore by our Souls. They could almost forget the invasion happening around them.- I say but, then I stop specking and seeing Kisara's memories went she was with Seto.

* * *

_- You haven't kiss me sends that first night.- say Kisara in front of the campfire. Next to her was Seto and later he make her look at him while he holds her chin._

_- Kisara. You don't have to. We can be the last ones… and even if we are… you know, the last woman alive on Earth… you still don't have to.- say Seto letting go of her chin._

_- I want to. Went you touch me… it's… I don't want you to stop…- say Kisara blushing and then Seto kiss her. And she return it with so much force that she didn't want to let go of him._

_- It's time to sleep…- say Seto._

_- Sleep with me…- say Kisara and that only make Seto to kiss her again. It was as if both of them couldn't stop but, they were controlling themselves for a few moments._

_- All I'm saying is… we have to hide.- say Seto._

_- You don't know that. You don't know if we could have months or days. We could be taken at any moment… we only have this… Now…- say Kisara and that was the last thing to be on control. Now they let their feelings take over them._

* * *

- Ambary. Ambary. Ambary!- the Seeker make me be out of my trance in that moment.

- Yes, Seeker?- I ask her ashamed of me.

- You have not spoken for several minutes. They were lovers?- she ask me which I only nod. - This humans… are not like the other bodies you have inhabitant. They have unusually strong physical tribes. They have interleaves .

- Yes. They saw Seekers nearby. They were not found but, knew that they have to move on. They were headed… I can't see where… - Kisara was making this more difficult but, I keep forcing my mind to brake that barrier of hers and I only was able to see something. - A safe place with others… hope… Before the long journey they spend the night in an old hotel that could be safe. Seto was out surging for supplies for the trip.- then I saw it, the moment she was found.

* * *

_- Come on! Come on!- she whisper to her brother went she notice some lights inside very close to them. She grab her brother behind a desk. - Stay here and don't move. _

_- I want to go out with you.- say Mokuba. _

_- I'll lead them away and come back. I promise. Come on.- say Kisara and she leave. Then went she try to take her life than be use as a key to find her love ones._

* * *

How couldn't I have notice that?

'_Now you know. I'll do anything.'_- say Kisara. That make my head be turn apart. Between was right and wrong for me.

- Go on.- say the Seeker.

- There's noting more now.- I say finally.

- There has to be more!- say the Seeker.

- I'll keep trying.- I say to her.

- Please do Ambary.- say the Seeker leaving me alone so, that I could be out but, then I see something. It was a mountain's shape. I took the notebook and draw it.

'_No! No, no, no wait! Stop! You were not mend to see that! You can't know that. That could kill them! Get rive of it. Get rive of it, now! Please! You were not mend to see that!'_- Kisara was screaming that all over again.

"_Quiet, quiet."_- I say to her while I keep looking at the drawing then to the door. I took that page out of the notebook and hold it in my hands.

'_Ambary, please.'_- she beg me. I didn't know what to do but, then I remember what she will do to keep her family alive. Then I start to make that page into little pieces. And put them inside of my bags from my pants, then I head back home.

At Night…

I was looking at the windows and next to them was a mirror.

'_After everything you have seen, how could you still help them?'_- she ask me. That was a question… that I couldn't answer. I didn't know what to think or do now.

The days pass on, and the Seeker keep making search Kisara's mind which I didn't. All I could do was to keep silent. Until one day I went to a lake that was close to where I live and see the beauty of this place. Then I heard a sound of a car and to my surprise it was her again.

'_Surprise, surprise. Look who's here?'_- say Kisara which I want her to shut up this moment. While the Seeker was approaching toward me.

- What a pleasant surprise, Seeker? Did you follow me?- I ask her.

- Only in case you needed me.- she say.

'_Yeah, right. She is so foolish.'_- say Kisara.

- What are you doing here?- she ask me.

- I thought that a change of scenery might help.- I say to her.

- Change? Wasn't your last planet completely cover by water? It's been a weak sends you have no information. Do you know where they are?- she say.

'_If you can't say no, say nothing. Walk away.'_- say Kisara which I did that.

- Do you petty them? The humans.- say the Seeker next to me.

- Don't you? In your other lives have you… felt anything like this.- I say to her.

- They were brutal. Killing each other, killing their planet. They were lucky to survive this long as they did. I do have some good news. Your identification of Seto Kaiba has help. There was a sighting, I'm confident that we will find them.- say the Seeker and then without control Kisara make me do something that I didn't want to do.

- NO!- she scream from my mouth and then I was attacking her. Later everything turn black.

At Night…

By the time I woke up, I was terrify. Two Seekers were with me and I was glad that they were here with me.

- Seeker… I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was doing.- I apologize to her.

- Perhaps because you weren't doing it.- say my Seeker.

- We have put you enough. Your host suppliers to resisting. Your going to be rein planted to a more complied host.- say the other Seeker.

'_Is he saying what I think his saying?'_- ask Kisara.

- What will happen to this body?- I ask them.

- It is time for someone else to search in her memories.- say my Seeker.

'_Her?!'_- she scream at me while I'm standing up.

- You?- I ask her.

- Yes! My body can be health for me. I will return to it and we will have the information we need.- say my Seeker.

- Then what will happen to Kisara, Stryder?- I ask her.

- She will have the death she originally desire. Unlike human's kill, it will done humanly.- she say.

'_Stop her! Do something!'_- she scream at me.

- My healer has agree to this?- I ask them.

- No. He transfer to China. Don't feel bad, your not the only one. There are others who have not the strength well.- she say.

- When?- I ask her.

- We'll make the transfer tomorrow.- say the other Seeker. And with that they leave me. - I'll stay outside of your door tonight. So no harm will come to you.- say the Seeker.

- Or to others.- say my Seeker. And then they left me alone.

'_Please, I don't care if I die. I can't have her inside me.'_- say Kisara.

"_Kisara, I have to do my dude."_- I say to her.

'_You have to do what's right. She'll kill my family. Mokuba, Seto. She'll kill them. Ambary, please. Your healer, do you think he'll help?'_- say Kisara.

"_I think so, but I don't know how to reach him."_- I say to her.

'_We need to find him. We have to get out of here.'_- say Kisara.

"_We?"_- I ask her.

'_Yes. Put the chair against the door.'_- she say to me which I did. _'No, the other way.'_- and I fix that.

"_How does this help? There's no way out."_- I say to her.

'_Yes, there is. That way.'_- she say and make me turn toward the glass doors. _'Do it Ambary. Move.'-_ I start to walk very slowly. _'Open it'-_ I put my hands in the door and Kisara make me open them very quickly. _'Come on, you can do this.'-_ I walk toward the rail. _'It's not so high. This is nothing. Is gonna be ok. Climb up.'_- I did it. _'Now jump.'_

"_I can't!"_- I scream to her.

'_Is a good thing I can.'_- she say. And before I could grab something I fall to the pool that was beneath me, my bad mistake was to scream.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**The Long Journey**

**(Ambary's POV)**

Once I was out of the water I swim.

'_Swim!'_- say Kisara.

"_You could have kill us."_- I say to her.

'_Run!'_- say Kisara. I found a guard in the way ready to put me to sleep.

-Ambary?- he ask me but, before he could I make him to sleep.

- I'm sorry.- I apologize even so, that he was too deep asleep. I run until I reach the road.

'_We need to still a car. Don't worry, I have done this before.'_- say Kisara.

"_Let me handle this."_- I say to her.

'_You? What are you doing?'_- she start to question me. I jump in the middle of the road to stop a car.

"_Shh… be quiet."_- I say to her.

- Do you need help?- ask the old man that was in the car.

- May I borrow your vehicle? Please, it is important.- I say to him.

- Surely. Can I be an assistant?- he ask me.

- No, thank you.- I say to him while I enter the car.

- This is an extremely reliable vehicle. The tank is full.- he say while I push the car to maximum speed.

'_Huh! That's a good trick.'_- say Kisara.

"_It was no trick. We do not lie, we trust in each other."_- I say to her.

'_You guys take the fun out of everything. Where are we going?'_- she ask me.

"_I will take you to my healer in China."_- I say to her.

'_Even if your healer agrees to keep me inside. I will still be a prisoner.'_- say Kisara.

"_You will still be alive. So the people you love."_- I say.

'_That Seeker is a lot of things but, she's not a fool. Sooner or later she'll work out where your going.'_- say Kisara.

"_We need a map."_- I say to her.

'_I'll show you the way.'_- say Kisara.

"_Let's just hope that she doesn't figure it out."_- I told her. I drove all night and morning and still… I was glad that we were out of Europe. Now we were in Asia now… we just need to be in China now. I was seeing her memories. She was remembering Seto, how he always make things better for everyone and that… he was perfect. By the time I finish seeing that, it was already day light or should I say… it was starting to be afternoon.

'_What's wrong? Are the memories too painful? How do you think I feel?'_- ask Kisara.

"_I know how you feel… That's the problem."_- I say to her.

'_You take the body the feelings go with it. It's a package deal'_- say Kisara.

"_Where are we?"_- I ask her. Noticing that we were in the middle of nowhere and it was so hot in here.

'_You tell me. You're the one with a stir rim wheel.'_- say Kisara then I notice that she plan all this.

"_You send us in the wrong direction. You're been putting thoughts in my head to distract me!_- I make the car stop and turn around. _"The Seeker was right. You're an unreasonable species. I try to help and this is how you thank me. We're going to China."_

'_No!'_- say Kisara and use her power to make me lose control of my arms and then the car start to roll until it was destroy. Glad that nothing happen to me or I would be death. I got out of the car and see it.

"_Well it still works."_- I say.

'_Not anymore'_- say Kisara.

"_Now what do we do?"_- I ask her.

'_We walk.'_- she say.

"_Which way?"_- I ask her.

'_We can go my way. Or you can go your way and kill us both.'_- say Kisara.

"_You plan this."_- I say.

'_I made a promise. I promise to my brother I'll come back'_- say Kisara.

"_How could I be so foolish? I can't never trust you again."_- I ask myself to even think that she was good anyway.

'_How do I know that I can trust you? I'm giving you exactly what you wanted. Taking you to my family will get them kill.'_- say Kisara.

"_Good point."_- I say to her.

'_We head East. Come on.'_- I was glad that I was wearing tennis shows instead of high hills. Then I notice two water bottles in the ground and grab them. _'Don't make tracks. Walk on the rocks.'_- now the journey to find them, has began. We walk all day and I finish one hole water bottle before the afternoon.

'_Save the water. We're gonna need it'_- say Kisara.

"_I need it now."_- I say and drink the second water bottle. _"We're walking for ages. How do you know we can find them?"_

'_My uncle have a cabin right here in the desert. We were heading here to join him. If he survive.'_- say Kisara and went it was twilight… the final water bottle… was over. _'Is further than I thought.'_

"_I don't know how much further I can go."_- I say to her already feeling that I wouldn't make, the air was so hot and I was getting weaker every second it pass.

'_We walk to far to walk back.'_- say Kisara.

"_If we even make it."_- I say to her and with that I keep walking until it was morning again.

Next Day…

I was so tire at least we found the cabin but… it was empty. Kisara didn't understand why but, then far away now… was a tree and I only want to be away from the sun, if I was really gonna die in here. Kisara say that at least she was happy because… she have something to die for. The question was… what would I die for? And the darkness took me in.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Found**

**(Ambary's POV)**

- Kisara.- I heard a voice even if I was in the darkness, I could still hear it. Then I feel water in my mouth which make me be back. - Come on girl. Stay with me.- and from the memories of Kisara I knew who it was.

- Uncle Solomon. You found us.- I say to him.

- Us?- he ask. Then I open my eyes and I knew in that moment that I was dome.

- Mokuba. Seto. Are they here? Are they save?- I ask him but, he never respond and I took the water to keep drinking it.

- Told ya, Solomon found one. Why are you giving it water?- ask a man that have an unusual appearance, well actually his hair. Ebony black spikes, rimmed with reddish shot out of his head like the rays of the sun. Lighting blond bangs framed his face, a few sticking out. His eyes were color red and his skin was light tank because of the sun.

- The girl was dieing.- say Solomon.

'_Uncle Solomon! I'm in here!'_- Kisara try to scream but, I didn't let her or it would be our end.

- Hold it, Yami.- say Solomon.

- Why? Is one of them.- say Yami.

- Yeah, she surely is but, she's also my niece.- say Solomon.

- Was.- say someone else who have almost the same voice like Yami. And to my surprise he also look similar to Yami the only differences was that were Yami have reddish in his hair, he have magenta and his eyes were crimson amethyst.

- I'm just saying is complicate, Atem.- say Solomon.

- I can make it simple.- say Yami ready to take my life.

- Oh, me too.- say Solomon using his gun at Yami. Then I see a woman coming toward us. She have short dark-brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

'_Aunt Tea!'_- say Kisara.

- Aunt Tea!- I say. Oh-oh, that's not good. Kisara was able to pass my guard again. Then I receive an slap in face. Aunt Tea have hit me in the face.

- You wouldn't fool us… Parasite!- she say.

'_Oh god! They don't see me, they only see you!'_- say Kisara while I could hear the pain in her voice.

"_How many times do I have to tell you? Don't speck!"_- I scream at her this time.

- Now Tea.- say Solomon.

- Oh, don't Tea me, brother. It could bring hole down on our heads.- say Tea.

- I don't see it.- say Solomon and then he help me stand up.

'_I'm in here. I am here.'_- say Kisara while they blind me.

- This is unkind, Mutuo.- say Tea.

- Let's go. Life is unkind, Gardner.- say Solomon. We walk for sometime under the sun until… I didn't feel it. - Watch your head.

'_Where are we, Ambary?'_- ask Kisara.

"_I don't know."_- I told her.

- I think is this is safe now.- say Solomon taking whatever have blind me from my eyes. We were in a tunnel and I just follow them. Until I see much more light and it look like a plaza, I was amaze of what I was seeing. I look up and the light of the sun make me blind for a few seconds.

'_So many humans alive, we haven't lost!_- say Kisara. But I knew that this was something that I would feel bad later. I search all the faces until one of them got my attention. He have dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and light tank skin.

"_Oh god, is him!"_- I say and then I regret I ever see him. He start to walk toward me.

'_Seto!'_- scream Kisara and to my worse fear she make me move toward him and say his name.

"_Wait!"_- I scream at her but it was too late.

- Seto.- I say.

'_Seto is alive! Seto!'_- say Kisara and then I feel something hard in my face. He have slap me. I fall to the ground and feel something hit my cheek and later I taste blood.

"_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I told you to not do that again!"_- I scream at her with much force that I was sure that this time I will have her under control.

- Enough Seto.- say Solomon.

- Mutuo. I know is hard but, we have to do what's best for everyone. She has to go to Doc's place, just like the rest. Am I right Doc?- say Tea.

- No!- someone scream and I knew from who it was.

'_Mokuba.'_- say Kisara.

"_They're alive Kisara. They really are alive…"_- I say to her.

'_Ambary?'_- ask Kisara with a worry voice.

"_I can't keep myself awake…"_- I say to her with much difficulty now.

'_Ambary, hold on!'_- scream Kisara but I couldn't talk to her now. I was lost in the darkness now.

"_Sam…"_- I say at last.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Power Release**

**(Ambary's POV)**

I feel like I was dreaming but then I open my eyes and to my surprise… I was out. Trees were around me, I feel the grass underneath me. I sit up and see the blue sky and the nice breeze that was coming from here. All this seem familiar but, from where? Then something was coming.

- Amber!- I hear someone screaming at me. It was a girl and then I knew who was calling me. My eyes feel watery and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I stuck up and see her running toward me. I run toward her with all my force and I hug her while I cry.

- Sam! Oh, Sam! I miss you so much!- I say to her while I have her in my arms. I have miss her so much, the pain was still in my heart. From that day… that our own people separate us from one another.

- I miss you too sis. I wish that… we could really see each other.- she say with tears in her eyes. She have blonde hair, fair skin and deep blue eyes. I could see myself in her eyes… I have reddish-brown hair, brown-golden eyes and fair skin. That was how I look in the past, now we didn't even look like this. - But I still believe that… one day we'll find each other again.

- And this time… nobody will separate us.- I say to her while I was beginning to see that everything was disappearing. - Sam!

- Amber, I love you.- she say to me while we still hug each other and then we were disappearing.

- I love you too… Sam…- I say her name with so much love until I couldn't see her or feel her. - I promise that I would be stronger.

* * *

I open my eyes again and this time I notice that I was in a place that I didn't recognize and later I look at my right side and see him. It was Seto.

"_Kisara"_- I try to communicate with her.

'_Ambary. They don't know that a human can stay alive in a body. You can't tell them that I'm in here. They wouldn't believe you. They'll think that your lying to safe yourself. Oh god, there gonna kill us.'_- say Kisara and then I notice that Seto was looking at me and later he look at the other side. _'I'm sorry.'_

"_No, I'm sorry. This was all my fault."_- I say it without even noticing that I did and let a tear fall from my eyes.

'_This wasn't your fault Ambary. This wasn't your fault.'_- say Kisara not understand it.

"_That's were your wrong. This is much my fault than you ever thing. It was my fault that my own kind is like this."_- I say it already not making so much noise with my tears.

'_What are you talking about?'_- ask Kisara trying to understand me.

"_It was my fault that all this happen and I didn't even do anything to stop it. It was my fault that… they took her away from me."_- I say.

'_What did they took from you? Who is her?'_- ask Kisara. This was more painful than before. _'You can tell me everything, you know that.'_

"_My sister."_- I finally say it and know Kisara didn't say anything. _"She's the only family I have now. Our parents die long time ago. We only have one another, but… they took us and make us be away from each other as possible so we weren't found each other again."_

'_How long have you been away from her?'_- she ask me.

"_Sends the Souls start to go to different planets and leave our own."_- I say to her.

'_I'm so sorry, Ambary. I didn't know that.'_- say Kisara.

"_That's also the reason why I don't stay in one planet. I want to find her and… if it's really possible… die with her."_- with that we were silent. Then I notice a metal plate and a metal glass, they were feeding me. I didn't care if they didn't like me, right now I have to be strong and keep myself be alive. Then I hear that something was wrong and someone was fighting. I run toward there and see that Yami, Atem and another man was hurting Seto.

- NO! I'm the one you want! Leave him alone!- I scream to them and then Seto grab me and pull be back.

- Stay back!- he scream at me.

- I'm the one you want!- I scream again.

- Atem!- scream Yami.  
- Leave him alone!- I scream and later Atem was next to me… his hands were around my neck. Now I was losing my air.

'_Keep breathing! Come on, Ambary! Fight him! Fight!'_- scream Kisara but, then I notice that they were about to kill Seto.

- Finish it!- scream Yami. Then I notice that Seto was about to lose, I close my eyes. I stretch my hand toward him and let the energy that I was holding for millenniums be set free. Then fire came from my hand and was throw to the ones that were graving Seto. That took a lot of energy and I finally open my eyes to see Atem. For some reason what he see in my eyes make him be shock and then he let go of my neck. I fall to the ground and see that those two were still on fire, I stretch my hand once more and make the fire be gone from their bodies. Yami and the other man were breathing heavily and a chock Seto was looking at me. Then we hear a gun's shot.

- Hello everybody, I hate to remind you that this is my place and you are my guest. That also includes her one of my guest too. I don't take kindly my guest killing each other.- say Solomon.

- Solomon the thing has to die. We took a vote.- say Yami.

- This isn't a democracy. Is a dictatorship. So the harsh dictatorship is a dictatorship is the same.- say Solomon.

- So all of us we're going to get a punishment for doing it.- say Atem.

- This has never happen before. One of our own coming back. For right now, this time is off limits, if I see any of you comes back I will make the questions second.- say Solomon and with that the three of them leave and only Solomon, Seto and me we were back. - I'll take the next watch Seto.

- Keep it away from the kid.- say Seto to him. And with that I went back to my cell without looking back and sit down.

"_I finally did it!"_-I say to myself.

'_What the heck did you do? How did you do it?'_- ask Kisara amaze of what I just did.

"_That's my power. The power that my own specie try to keep hidden inside of me."_- I say finally. Now I could make things be back to normal but… I need to unlock my hole power and that could be a problem. Because I'm in her body, that could mean that went I leave… she'll have to live with these powers also. I stay there for a few more minutes until I notice that from a hole that was in the roof was coming down dirt. Someone was there, and I stuck up to see who it was. It was Mokuba.

'_Mokuba. My little brother.'_- say Kisara.

- Do you know who I am?- ask Mokuba.

-Your Mokuba.- I say to him.

- But your not Kisara. I want to know what happen to my sister that night. She said that she'll come back.- say Mokuba.

'_If can't know that I'm alive… he deserves to know what happen me.'_- say Kisara.

- I'm not a kid. Please.- say Mokuba.

- To protect you and Seto, she try to take her life. Our healers mended her and put me in her. Hoping that I could… find out other human survivals.- I say.

- Do you have a name?- he ask me.

- They call me Ambary.- I answer him.

- Where do you come from?- he ask me.

- Another planet…- I say but I couldn't finish it because he was back.

- What the hell? Damn it Solomon I told you.- say Seto and got away from the hole and sit down again.

- You told me to keep her away from the kid, I never said keeping the kid away from her.- say Solomon.

- Mokuba that's not Kisara! She's never coming back!- say Seto.

- That's still her body!- say Mokuba.

- Get out of here! Your no so help me out!- scream to Mokuba and he left.

- Seto. I'll look out for Mokuba.- say Solomon stopping him from screaming.

- We'll watch it.- say Seto with so much anger. And then they left me but, I could still hear their conversation. - I don't trust it. Could be another Seeker.

- She-It is the furthest thing from a Seeker I have ever seen. I mean she jump in between you and Yami and… she even defend you from them with her powers.- say Atem.

- It just try to stay alive, not to escape.- say Seto.

- What? You were going to let me kill her-it? That's a good plan. If you didn't notice that fire that she send to Yami could have been for me and she didn't even touch me.- say Atem.

- What the heck is going on with everybody? Huh? It is the enemy. Don't forget it.- say Seto.

- You don't feel bad at all. I almost kill her.- say Atem.

- It doesn't matter. It's not human.- say Seto.

- So we stop acting human?- ask Atem and with that I couldn't hear more but, I never look up.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Our Secret**

**(Ambary's POV)**

Then later they left me and Solomon came to watch me.

- Come.- he say which I listen and I went behind him. - Something most have ate it. I found this place by accident, really it found me. I felt through the roof, almost dying I try to find a way out through this caves. There's only one. No ones has found it on their own sends I did. I keep this place as my own, I think throw without it we might be gone, right Ambary.- say Solomon while we walk and everyone was looking at me but, then we were in a tunnel and I stop went he say my name.

- The sound in this caves goes on. Your name is a long one, might if I short it? Real short and especially right now. Might if I call you… Amber?- with that make me be happy because even if Ambary was my name right now… Amber is the one I like because that was the name that my sister always call me. I smile at him and we keep moving. - We get our power from the sun, earth any place we can. It's actually an extinct volcano. Not quiet extinct.- I look at the hot river and where it look like a hole. - Watch yourself! You fall in, your not coming back!- then we see aunt Tea with her daughter Mana. They look at me and then pass us.

- Have a good afternoon everyone! It's all yours!- he say while he hand me some clothes for me to wear sends mine was already dirty. The water was very relaxing and make fly. My last planet was fill with water but even so… I still like the water and specially the hot ones. I wash myself and make myself feel free in there. Inside the water I swim fast around there and making me feel in every part of my body that I was feeling the water. I didn't notice that I was under the water for almost haft an hour and that I make the water be crystalline. So I unlock another of my powers. Then I put the blanket on and got the water off me so I will put on my dry clothes. I was wearing brown shorts, a light blue blouse sends is so hot in some of the caves. I put on a light brown jacket and some light brown shoes that match the jacket. Then I went out drying my long hair, how did Kisara stand this kind of long hair?

- Makes you feel a human again, aren't ya.- say Solomon which I got it like if he really consider me as human in the first place. - Bad joke.- I only smile at him and then we keep our journey through the caves. Then for some reason I start to feel something… something was definitely wrong.

"_I don't like this at all."_- I say to Kisara.

'_What do you mean?'_- she ask me.

"_Is like if… my own specie is nearby."_- I say to her.

'_You mean that… she's looking for us? Right now?'_- she ask me very panicking.

"_Don't worry she wouldn't find us. I'll make sure of that."_- I say to her.

'_You? What can you do to her? She might have an army right now!'_- she scream at me.

"_Just believe. I wouldn't let anything happen to them."_- I say to her and then Solomon keep talking to us.

- You most have seem a lot but nothing like this.- say Solomon which he was right. The room that we just enter was full of light and in front of me was a golden field of grain. It was huge and I was more amaze than ever. I have never see nothing like this in my entire life.

- That's it. How?- I ask him.

- The same way the magicians do it. Mirrors.- he say and then I look up at the bright hole and now I notice the mirrors.

'_And everyone said that Solomon is crazy. How many crazy people could pull this off?'_- say Kisara.

- Is almost ready to harvest. And even now we much need the grain.- say Solomon went he took a piece of the grain. - Everyone in here things that your going to betray us to the Seekers. Makes sense… why else would you be here? What I can't get away from my head is, what kind of a plan was that? Walking into the desert with no backup and no way to get yourself back. So it seems to me that you weren't coming for the Seekers then, why were you doing? Then I start to thinking, when they put one of you in our heads do we still exist? Trap in there? If our memories still alive so are we? We have to believe that some people wouldn't go without a fight. Oh, and I know I wouldn't be quiet and I have never seen fighting like in Kisa but she will fight for more than anything is for the people she loves. I wonder… if a love like that might play with someone's mind… heart. I might guess somebody do something what other ordinary would do. Maybe you're here 'cause you do care about Seto and the kid. You… Amber.- say Solomon.

"_He sees everything. His not crazy, his a genius."_- I say.

'_I think his both.'_- say Kisara.

- Yeah, I wonder about a lot of things, and I'm not the only one. Care to join us Mokuba?- say Solomon and I search for him until he show up behind the golden grass.

- Uncle Solomon. Who did you know I was here?- he ask him. But then we hear a helicopter and then my sense was correct. She's getting closer.

'_Not here again!'_- scream Kisara.

"_I don't you that my six sense was correct."_- I say to her.

'_What does she even want?'_- she say.

"_I don't know. But I have to do something."_- I say.

- Mirrors. Mirrors! Mirrors!- scream Solomon. He and Mokuba where moving some wheels to hide the mirrors but then I have a better idea. I close my eyes and focus on the outside and then I let the wind be strong. With my ears I start to hear that the wind was violent outside. - Amber, help him.- he eye me and I only focus until I open my eyes and went running toward Mokuba and I still keep focus in the wind. Until everything was in darkness. I notice that Atem was looking at me which later I look at Solomon but, the most strange part was that everyone was looking at me.

- Amber.- say Mokuba and then I look at my arms, they were shinning like diamonds in the darkness. But I also notice in Mokuba's eyes that mine have another shape. Then I remember the wind, I look up and make my hand pass me like I was pulling something in the air and my hand shine even more, then the sound of the violent wind stop. Then the sound of the helicopter was over, did I really send her away? But then the sound was far away.

- Thank you. They're gone.- say Solomon but I could see that he want to question about what I just did and then I check my arms again, the shinning was over and maybe my eyes also.

- Gone for now. Seto and the others are still out.- say Tea and now I could see that she wasn't angry with me. For some reason she want to be grateful but she didn't know how.

- Mokuba why don't you take the guard duty for us?- ask Solomon giving him the gun. Mokuba took it.

- What do I do?- he ask him.

- Just keep an eye on her and you will figure it out.- say Solomon.

- This way.- say Mokuba to me and I follow him. I was questioning Solomon for giving him the gun until I hear it.

- You can't give a boy a loaded gun.- say Tea.

- That's why I didn't.- say Solomon. Even if I couldn't see them I could still hear them. And that only make me smile. I notice that everything was dark and that probably it was night time.

'_Where is he taking us?'_- ask Kisara once we notice that we were passing the way toward our sell.

- Aren't you taking me to my sell?- I ask him. We stop and he look at me.

- I miss the outdoors. And… I start to think that you miss it too.- say Mokuba and now that he mention it, I really did. Then in a door he make me close my eyes and he grab my hand to guide me. - Be real quiet. Ok, sit here. You can open your eyes now.- and then I see it.

- What stars are these? I have never see this constellation before.- I ask him.

- They aren't stars, their glow worms. You have to be quiet or they get scare and stop shinning.- say in a whisper and then he clap his hands together which make the glow worms be in total darkness. Then one by one they begin to shine again. - When I miss the sky I come here.

- It's beautiful.- I say.

- Amber. I heard what Solomon was saying. He thinks that… Kisara might still be alive. Inside of you I mean.- say Mokuba.

'_Mokuba.'_- say Kisara.

- Can that happen? Does it Amber? Amber why don't you answer me. Is Kisara still alive? Amber please.- say Mokuba already crying and that make me feel bad because he remind me of Sam.

'_Forget what I said. Tell him.'_- say Kisara and I under stock that, it was my turn to make someone happy instead of making him suffer.

- She promise you that she'll come back.- I say to him.

- Yes.- say in a whisper while he cry.

- Has Kisara ever broken a promise to you?- I ask him and this time his face was full of life. His face show happiness and then he hug me.

- I love you both.- say Mokuba.

- She loves you too. She's so happy that your safe.- I say to him while he pull away a little.

- Does everybody stay?- he ask me.

- No, not like Kisara. She's special. She's very strong, she want to keep her promise.- I say to him.

- She couldn't have keep her promise, if you didn't help her keep it.- say Mokuba and with that we hug again.

'_Thank you, Amber.'_- say Kisara.

- It's our secret, ok?- I whisper to him, which he only nod as a response.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Reveal**

**(Ambary's POV)**

I feel the light of the sun in my face and then I see Solomon in the door. I was holding Mokuba's hand and I notice that I have sleep in his room instead in the sell.

- It's ready. I think is time that you start getting your keep. I'll see you both in the east field.- say Solomon leaving us while we only stare at each other with a smile in out faces. Then I change clothes to a better one to work and Mokuba was next to me went we enter to the field. Everyone was already there working and they stop went they see me. Then I see Atem sharpening, I feel like they could attack me any second now. But then Solomon came toward me with a tool.

- Morning Mokuba. Amber?- he say and it took me a few seconds to decide to take it and wait for Mokuba.

- Come on.- say Mokuba and we head toward the furthest place of the field so I could work quietly and safely. Almost everybody got back to work and the rest keep staring at me. Then I hear it.

- Amber?- ask Atem. The way he say my name make me shiver in my spine.

- Yeah, Amber.- say Solomon. I work in a part and notice that Atem was getting closer to me. My mistake was to look up and meet his crimson amethyst eyes.

'_Why is he looking at you?'_- question Kisara while he turn around and this time it was me who was looking at him. _'Why are you looking at him?'_

"_Leave me alone."_- I told her. Then Tea was giving everyone a water bottle, she give one to Atem just look at me and pass me. Atem got a sip on his bottle and later he hand me his bottle.

'_Don't forget that he try to kill you.'_- say Kisara but, Atem was insisting that I take his bottle which I did. _'Did you hear me, He Try To Kill You!'_- she scream this time but, I need the water now so I just ignore her and just smile at him while I handle him his bottle. _'Don't you dare to smile at him! Huh!_- she was angry I could see that now. But then I feel the danger again and we all hear the helicopter again. I run toward the big wheels and focus on the wind. Atem was helping me moving the wheel while I keep concentrating until it was over. Then I notice that my arms were shinning again and I just move my hand to stop the wind. Then I see Mokuba and Solomon.

- Better take care of that.- say Solomon to Mokuba and I notice that he have cut himself. By the time it was over we were all in the dinning room and eating. I sit next to Solomon and Jamie and to my surprise… Doc, Tristan and Mana, also was Atem on the end of it.

- I always like science fiction stories. I will dream to live in one. How many planets have you live?- ask Solomon and everything turn quiet.

'_Just remember this Amber. Your not one of them.'_- say Kisara and I took a moment to answer.

- Twelve that we know of. Four that I have never been too and we just open up to a new world.- I say to them.

- You have conquer twelve planets?- ask Tristan.

- That's not how we see it. We have always live bonding with another species, that's how we survive. We try to live in harmony. At least…- I try to say but, maybe they didn't want to hear it. And I just look at my plate.

- Amber? Can you tell us of your world?- ask Mokuba which I didn't sped that he will make that question.

- Amber?- ask Solomon trying to make me answer Mokuba's question. I took a deep breath and say it.

- My home was a beautiful and peaceful planet. The trees were so big that make us look like ants.- I say.

- Sorry if I interrupt but… How do you look like?- ask Mana.

- Their bodies right now are like worms.- say Solomon which make me question that about.

- We weren't like that back then.- I say not looking at them.

- No?- ask Solomon.

- We were like you guys, humans.- I finally say it and that make them gasp at that. - But the difference between you was that we have psychic powers and that our skin, hair and eyes color depends of what we are. You see our powers come from… dragons.

- Dragons?- ask Mokuba interest.

- Yes, we can transform ourselves to dragons and return to our human form back and fort or… be the two at the same time. Until…- I start but regret it because then I remember the pain in that same day.

- Until?- ask Mokuba. I close my eyes and just say.

- Until that terrible day. A disease came and make us transform into, you know what. From that moment we under stock that we need to go into different planets to stay alive. But we're hoping that we can return to our real forms back again.- I say.

- And can you return to them?- ask Tristan.

- By unlocking all our powers or… doing a great sacrifice that will make us not to return to them.- I say finally.

- Amber. If you don't mind me to asking… how old are you?- ask Doc which make me giggle at that.

- Over a thousands of your years. I have not completed a full revolution of your sun. Yet I have found that… Earth is more beautiful one and harder than any place I have ever been.- I say that looking at Atem and later to Solomon.

- I got to say that this is the most interesting conversation that I have ever had.- say Solomon.

- What is this?- ask Seto. And then I notice that he went to grab the gun. Solomon stuck up and stop Seto from shutting it. - Out of the way!

- She's not a threat!- say Atem standing up.

- Yeah! Rex and Wheedle are death, thanks to the Seeker that's looking for it. Almost got us too. I'm gonna end this once and for all!- scream Seto pushing Solomon away. Nothing was compare to see that because of me, everyone is dieing.

- Seto! You can't!- say Mokuba.

- Why not?!- scream Seto.

- Because if you kill Amber.- say Mokuba.

'_No, no, Mokuba'_- say Kisara.

- You'll kill Kisara. She still alive in there.- say Mokuba. Now I look at Seto.

- I believe her.- say Solomon.

- Your all letting it fool you.- say Seto now with a painful face now. - Come on Mokuba!

- NO!- he scream at him.

- I said, com on!- scream Seto looking at him and almost trying to pull him along.

- How many times to I have to tell you?! I said no! and your not going to make me!- scream Mokuba.

- Mokuba…- I try to stop him and go with him but then all turn worse.

- You are going to come with me, you like it or nor.- say Seto grabbing Mokuba by force and he try to resist him.

- Let me go! Your not the man that I use to like! You use to be more kind than this!- scream Mokuba.

- This is all because of her, right? She's lying to you! Get that in your head, Mokuba!- scream Seto shaking him violently. I wasn't going to let him shake like that to Mokuba which without noticing I push Seto toward the wall until he hit it. Mokuba was speechless went he see that.

- Don't ever put a finger on him!- I scream at Seto who seem more panic than the others. I notice that I was feeling hot in here and that wasn't the room, it was me. Then I look at Mokuba and later at Seto and before I knew I run away but, my speed was so great that I vanish like air. I return to my sell and grab my legs toward my chest. How could I let my anger take control of me? A few more minutes I hear a sound.

- Are you ok?- ask Atem.

- What do you think?- I ask him back without looking at him.

- I guess not.- say Atem sitting next to me which make me look at him and he look at me. Then he smile which I return. - Come on, you can't sleep here, this will be the first place they will check to get you.- with that I stuck up and later he stuck up seeing my panic.

- First you try to kill me, now your protecting me?- I ask him. Now I was worry.

- Is a strange world, isn't it?- he say it.

- Strangest.- I say to him. And with that we leave toward who knows where. I follow him and by the time we reach the plaza he start to talk to me again.

- Amber, I just want you to know that, I trust you. I believe that your telling us the truth. But I got to ask, what is like for you and her living in there together?- ask Atem while he holds my hand to help get up.

- It's crowded.- I say entering his room.

- I'll be off he if you need anything. I'll just be right out here.- say Atem while I only smile at his gratitude for letting me stay.

'_I think he likes you too much.'_- say Kisara.

"_What is To Much?"_- I ask her.

'_If I got anything to do with it, you're never find our.'_- say Kisara.

* * *

With that I was more confuse but, even if I went to bed I still couldn't sleep. My frustration was taken a tool of me and then I stuck up from the bed and head toward the door, even from the darkness I could see him and that make my face feel hot. I try to pull that thought away from me before my skin shows brightness.

- Atem?- I ask him from the darkness.

- Yes?- he ask looking in the darkness and he stuck up to head toward me. He stop in front of me and he was too close to me now. I could feel his eyes on me and I look at him. I start to feel my face hot and I wish that he couldn't see the shine in my skin. Then I feel his hand on my chin and start to make see him again, I check twice that Kisara was not seeing this and for some odd reason she wasn't. Then before I knew it, he was leaning toward me.

- Atem?- I ask again but this time in a whisper.

- Yes?- he ask me in a whisper already feeling his breath in my face.

- Would you mind if… you can sleep in here? I can't sleep knowing that your outside.- I say it while I took a step back but with each step I make he also follow. Then I hit the hard wall and I look at him already feeling scare. Then his lips brush mine and then I was returning him the kiss. And later I make my legs be around his waist while me crush me. I was moaning his name with his touch and to my surprise he was also was moaning my name. Then in his eyes I was seeing myself but, it wasn't Kisara's body… it was mine. My real body.

* * *

I wake up sweating, it was already morning. I jump from the bed to look next to me and notice that he wasn't there.

- Atem?- I call him and then he enter with the same clothes of the other night.

- Yes?- he ask.

- Did you… sleep outside the hole night?- I ask him.

- Yes.- he say like normal as if I have forgotten about that. - Is something wrong?

- Yes.- I say and that whatever I see in my dream was beautiful but at the same time painful because that could never happen.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Attack**

**(Ambary's POV)**

Some time later I hear someone coming.

- I know it's with you.- say Seto.

'_Oh god.'_- say Kisara.

- I'm not going to kill it. I just want to talk to her.- say Seto while I show myself and notice that Atem was blocking his path.

- Is ok, I will talk to him.- I say smiling at Atem.

- Her name is Amber, not it.- say Atem letting go. With that we enter I went to the furthest place away from while he stay on the other side.

- I'm so sorry about what happen out there, your friends. I never meant to hurt anyone.- I say to him while I wait for him to talk.

- Amber. Mokuba and Solomon believe… Atem too… that Kisara is still alive in cache in there.- say Seto walking toward me.

'_I am! I am.'_- say Kisara.

- In fact Solomon has this crazy notion that you're here because of Mokuba and me. That you brought Kisara back to us. I can't believe it, I don't want to believe because been her there, trap. It makes it so much worse now.- say Seto with a sad voice. I couldn't blame him, I took his love one away from him. - But I got to know, is Kisara hiding there?

'_Whatever happens, happens, tell him I'm here and tell him that I love him.'_- say Kisara.

"_I'm afraid."_- I told her.

- Sends this can't stop…. I have to stop dreaming about Kisara.- say Seto.

'_I dream about you too.'_- say Kisara.

- I miss… everything about her and I will do anything to get her back. This only makes it harder that is still her body. If it weren't for those eyes… I got thinking that… if I can't kiss her… I can kiss you.- say Seto which make be alarm but the time he grab my face and make my lips touch him. I couldn't stop even if I want to.

'_What? No! What is he doing? No, stop it! Stop! Now! Don't do this! No! No!'_- scream Kisara and without knowing it. She separate me from him and slap him.

- I knew it! Kis… you really in there. You hit me because I kissing it. How I love you. I know that you can't say it but, I love you.- say Seto, I was terrify by that and the only thing I could do was to run away from there. While I was running I check if my skin was shinning but to my surprise… it wasn't. I wasn't running at high speed like before, I was running in human speed. I went to the showers and I jump inside once I could feel myself to relax. I stay in the water for so long that I didn't notice of the time, I got off the water and sit next to the edge of it.

"_Kisara… I'm so sorry."_- I say to her.

'_Don't be. I understand it.'_- say Kisara.

"_If only…"_- I start but I didn't want to finish.

'_So now he believes it too. It doesn't help anyone. Now that I'm a prisoner in here only hurts them more.'_- say Kisara.

"_If there was a way to…"_- I say but the memory was too painful. Kisara seem to have interest to see it but I put a wall in there so she would see them. I prefer that some of my thoughts are keep a secret. I don't like to show it to anyone or even talk about it.

- Amber!- say Yami.

'_Hide. Hide, hide!'_- scream Kisara and I took a deep breath and enter the water. Once inside I pull my hair so it wouldn't be on the surface.

- Amber.- say Yami and I could feel him right above me I just pray that he will leave. Then I let my breath in the water. Know I was really death but for some reason he left. - Amber.- I got out of the water and breath as much as I could. I knew I could hold my breath fro half an hour but, sends I'm scare I can't do it.

'_Amber, get out of here. Run! Run!'_- she scream at me but, if I run I could maybe fall in the hot river. I walk and wait until I was about to turn to the only way out. Then he appear and attack me. He grab me and push me to the rock wall, he punch me and try to throw me in the river. I kick him and put my legs around his waist so that way if I was going there, I would go alone. He grab me harder until I feel pain and let go. He didn't let me scream and now he was really going to throw me, I push him back but also was he. And then I pull with my truth strength and make him hit his head on the wall. He went back and slip from the edge, he was falling. I run toward him before it was too late and I fall to the ground. I feel my leg scream in pain.

- Grab my hand!- he scream and I grab him in time.

'_What're you doing? Let go!'_- scream Kisara.

"_He'll die!"_- I scream at her.

'_Good. If he dies, he can't kill us!'_- say Kisara trying to make me let go.

"_NO!"_- I scream at her and try to pull him up but, our hands were slipping and I was beginning to think that I would let him go in any second.

- Help! Help! Somebody help me!- I scream with all my force and then I look back at Yami who was beginning to let go. Then I feel a strong hand around me and later try to pull Yami up. It was Atem and Tristan. We pull him up and then we all relax but, either of them look happy. Atem grab my hand to make me stand up but, at that same moment my leg hurt and I fall forward. Atem got me and pull me in his arms, he took me to Doc and Tristan help Yami to go too. Now we were in trouble, Atem put me in a empty bed while Yami in the next bed from me. Doc check me first and notice the blood in my head. Later he look at my arms and my leg. I try not to scream but the pain was so much that make faces. Later he put a hand on my waist and that make me let a little scream from me. He pull my shirt up to show my waist and I hear everyone gasp at that. I didn't dare to look at their faces, I just focus to concentrate on healing myself as soon as possible and later I hear another gasp. This time I look at my waist and see that my marks were gone and that I wasn't feeling any pain at all. The blood stop spilling over my face and I sit up, then, he went to check on Yami. To my surprise not only was Atem and Tristan, also was… Solomon, Tea, Mana and Seto. He didn't look too happy either.

- Your lucky. Your head is harder than any rock in this place. He'll live.- say Doc.

- I wouldn't be so sure about that Doc.- say Atem.

- What happen?- ask Solomon.

'_Tell him.'_- say Kisara. But I didn't want that Yami will leave this place. He was Atem's brother.

- It was an accident.- I say.

'_Like hell, I thought you didn't lie.'_- say Kisara angrily.

- Yami slip.- I say.

- Sure he did.- say Solomon.

- If that's what it says how…- say Tea.

- Oh, come on. We all know what happen. He try to kill her and for some no reason she safe his sorry ass.- say Atem looking at his brother with anger.

- If it's true Yami your out. Did he try to kill you?- ask Solomon. I couldn't say it and wouldn't do something like that because of me. Then I look at someplace else so I wouldn't say anything.

- It's not saying that he did.- say Tea and then Solomon came toward me.

- You're the one who ask to live in the same roof. Yami didn't want you. Don't you even look at her on. I haven't shut anyone in along time, I'm starting to miss it.- say Solomon looking at Yami.

- We got to get back to work. Come on, let's go!- say Tea to the others, Mana and Tristan leave while the rest of us we stay.

- Hey, Solomon.- say Seto and with that he went toward Seto and this time I didn't even pay attention to their conversation. I could feel Yami's eyes on me so I look up and my sense was correct again but, he lower his so he wouldn't see me. Something about him was making me wonder and I didn't know of. - Come on Yami. And you… Keep away from her.- say Seto which make me wonder why he was so concern of me in the first place. I only see him go and then I look at Atem.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Confessions**

**(Ambary's POV)**

Next Day…

I wake up much better than the last time. I was still in Doc's place and I feel uncomfortable. I stuck up and went to take a shower before I went to talk to Atem again.

Sometime later I see him sitting in front of his room and he see me also. What I couldn't stop doing was to smile at him. He also smile at me but, he didn't look at me in the eye until I was in front of him.

- You want to take a walk?- he ask me.

- Didn't Seto tell you to stay away from me?- I ask him still smiling at him.

- Yep.- he answer while he keep smiling at me.

'_This is not a good idea.'_- say Kisara which I ignore her. I let Atem guide me and in some point he told me close my eyes and so I did. Then from the darkness I could feel the warm of the sun and later it's light on my skin. Then I knew I was out.

- You can open your eyes know.- say Atem while I almost tripe.

- I'm outside. There really is a sky.- I say while he only laugh a little. Then we sit down on the edge of the mountain while our hands are still holding each other. I always like the feeling of the sun in my skin and later I look at Atem while the nice hot breeze was in our faces.

- I like you Amber.- say Atem.

- I like you too, Atem.- I say.

'_You did not say that.'_- say Kisara.

- No, not like that.- say Atem while his hand was going up my arm making me feel shivers in my spine.

'_Get his hands off me. This can't work, what are you doing?'_- say Kisara which make feel uncomfortable.

- Good or bad?- he ask me.

- I don't know… I can't think.- I answer while I still feel this new sensation with him.

- Let me guess, your in two minds about it.- say Atem while I just nod. - Is about Seto?

'_Yes! Is about Seto!'_- say Kisara.

- Kisara is in love with him.- I say.

- And you?- he ask me.

'_Tell him. Tell him!'_- scream Kisara.

- This body loves him. Sends it is now my body. So do I.- I say and that make feel my heart brake. Seeing that he also was hurt. I need to tell him what I feel or I would never forgive myself. - But, I also have feelings of my own.

'_No you don't._'- say Kisara which I ignore and see that Atem's face light up again. I took some courage to go and ling toward him which to my surprise he also was lining toward me. _'Amber, no. Stop! You are not going there! What about Seto?'_- that make me pull away went I feel his lips almost touching mine.

- This is very complicate.- I say to him.

- Isn't there any way that Kisara could give us some… some privacy? Gather away for a moment… Step in the other room?- ask Atem.

'_You wish.'_- say Kisara angrily which make me smile at that.

- I don't think is possible right now.- I say but, then I need to tell something and that will brake me apart. - You know… is not really me you like, is this body. You couldn't care for me.- then I grab his hand. - If you could hold me, me, in your hand. You'll feel discussed… you'll crush me.- that make me feel bad at that thought.

- You don't know that.- say Atem looking at my hand and later to me but, went he look at me he ling forward and make me feel his lips on mine. Now I was feeling butterflies in my stomach and I could feel myself be hot. I knew it in that moment that I was shinning again. - Good or bad?- he ask me almost in my mouth.

- I can't… think…- I say almost breathless.

- I think that's… good.- say Atem while he kiss me again, this time much more deeper. And I was pushing him to go even further than before.

'_Amber, no! This is so wrong! You're not even from the same planet! I'll do something! I'll hurt him!'_- scream Kisara while I make Atem kiss me much more deeper before I pull off.

"_Is strange to be in a body again, so let me use it."_- I say to her, then Atem look at me smiling.

- I think you better take me back.- I say to him.

'_Alleluia.'_- say Kisara.

- I mean, I'm still in two minds.- I say to him.

- Ok.- he answer while he jump first to stand up.

"_Your angry went I kiss him and you do love-angry went I kiss him and you don't. It's very confusing."_- I say to Kisara while Atem help me get down and take me inside. By the time we enter I stop shinning which was a good thing and later I went back to Mokuba's room. I was sure about two things now… first that I love Atem and second… that I need to let him go before this goes even much more further than it already is or it will hurt much more.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Painful**

**(Ambary's POV)**

It was already night and I notice that nobody was outside and then I see Mokuba.

- Where is everyone?- I ask him.

- I don't know.- say Mokuba.

'_Why is he lying? He never lies.'_- say Kisara.

- Your leg should be better by now. You need to see Doc.- I say.

- I just came from there. He told me to go lie down.- say Mokuba.

- I'm going to wash up, I meet you in your room.- I say getting there and wait for a moment to check that he was going to his room.

'_This doesn't make sense, what is Doc thinking? What's more important than getting Mokuba better?'_- say Kisara until we were a few steps from Doc's place. _'Wait, Amber go back. Go back! Amber don't go in there! Turn around! Go back!_- say but I ignore her, the smell, seem familiar to me but, from where? Something was telling to run but, the other want to know what is this smell. Until… _'Oh god.'_

- Enough!- scream Solomon and then I notice that Seto, Atem and Yami were there but, Seto notice me first and got paralyze. Then Yami and Atem. Later Solomon and Doc. I enter slowly and for some reason they want to stop me but… the damage was made. Then in an empty bed was… my death family.

- NO! YOU MONSTERS!- I scream at them while I run away from there at high speed.

- Wait, Amber!- scream Solomon.

- Amber!- scream Atem.

'_Amber! Amber stop!'_- scream Kisara trying to calm me down.

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT!"_- I scream at her and run as fast as I could to the sell. I got in to a corner and sit with my legs press against my chest. _"How could they did this to me? That smell… know I remember it. That's my families blood. I remember it because… I saw my own parents die in front of my own eyes. Their blood was everywhere and the smell… was intoxicating. And the worse part was that… Atem was part of it. How could I thought that he love me? They didn't even see me as a friend, I was a monster to them and… for me they were monsters too."_

**(Seto's POV)**

I was waiting for Doc to wait his experiments to get the Souls out of the bodies and return our people back but, all seem failure because the people didn't come back and we only destroy those terrible creatures. I was talking to Atem and Yami until… I see her. This wasn't good, I only look at her innocent face of how focus she was to see. This was going to get worse and I was correct. She only took a look at her own kind and she start to scream and call us "Monsters" that make feel pain in my heart. For some reason I didn't like that she was sad but, we have make her be that way and she run away from us. I couldn't bare to see her face and with only her screams I knew that I have hurt her. Atem went after her but, I didn't want him get close to her and that only make me responsible for this so… I went after her also. Atem went to a way and I went in another, I was glad that I found her first, she was in the sell went we put her. She was silent with her legs close to her chest and her eyes were shut all the time. I could see that she have cry all the way here, she look like she was sleeping or that she was death because she wasn't even moving at all. She look very calm but I walk toward her anyway.

- Amber?- I say her name but she didn't respond or even move. I try to touch her but by the time I touch her arm she only pull away from me very violently and something push me toward the wall again. When I open my eyes again I notice that there was a great energy around her like if it was protecting her. She was inside that circle and I knew that she didn't want to be disturb by anyone or that will be their price if they do. I got off of there and see Atem running toward here. He only look at me and then he pass me. I don't know why his so obsess with her, she was mine. Well, Kisara's body was mine but, could it really be a reason for me to like her or to… love her?

**(Atem's POV)**

I couldn't beer to see her that way. Went I see her in that room, my heart stop. She saw what we were doing to her family and that hurt her very much. I run toward her hoping that I will find her but, sends I didn't find her of the most obvious places… then there was only one place that I haven't check, the sell. I run toward there that she might still be there and to my surprise Seto was getting out of there with dirt all over him. What the heck happen in there? He look at me but, I just pass him and see if she was there. I was glad that she was still there but, I notice that there was a strange energy around her before it disappear. She was very calm but, her eyes show that she was crying. That hurt me even more to see her that way. I only sit in the hallway away from her.

- I'm sorry.- was the only thing I could say to her, I wait for her to look at me or to move but, she didn't. It was as if… she wasn't even here. The first night I wait for her to fall asleep and go in there so she could use me as a pillow. She sleep so peacefully but, I knew very deep down that she was suffering. The next went she woke up, she got to angry at me that she pull away violently and then I feel something hurting me all over my body. Then I notice that she use electricity to make me suffer. Was she really that angry with me? She return to that same posture like before and make herself not moving again until she want to go to sleep. I brought her food and water but, she didn't take it. Was she really going to starve herself to death? That was something I wouldn't allow. The next day was the same until I got enough of her.

- Amber, please. You have to eat something. You can't starve yourself so that you can be fine. Can't you see that your only hurting others with that?- I ask her and sends she didn't respond I just turn away.

- And what makes you think that I'll hurt others with my starving?- she ask which make me stop and look at her very quietly. Did she really speck to me? She didn't move or open her eyes. She just stay like that until only her mouth move. - Well?

- Can't you really see it? Your only making this much more difficult than what already is.- I say to her.

- And what do you care?- she ask me with a harsh tone that I have never hear in her. How could she ask me that? Didn't she know that I'll do anything for her? That I will give my life for her if it's necessary?

- Don't say that I don't care Amber. Because I do, even if you don't want to believe it or see it.- I say to her and leave. If I keep seeing her like that I will go mad. I just hope that she will get over with very soon before they tell her about Mokuba.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Save A Life**

**(Ambary's POV)**

After Atem left I didn't know what to do know. Then I hear another sound coming toward me.

- You know that there are easier ways to die than just starving yourself to death.- say Solomon.

- Yes. I can always visit and talk.- I say to him not looking at him and just keep with my posture.

- What did you spat, Amber? That we'll just give up? This is our world, we haven't lost this war went we aren't out. We're trying to get our people back.- say Solomon.

- What your trying to do is impossible. It doesn't work like that. All you're going to do… is keep murdering more of both of us.- I say it and then I feel Solomon nearby.

- For what I done, I'm sorry.- say Solomon.

- I can't stay here. Not with you slandering my family in the next room.- I say to him.

- If what your saying we wouldn't walk… I'll tell the boys no more out for messengers. It'll probably be best that Doc wouldn't take much long.- say Solomon.

- How can I trust you?- I ask him now I was really looking at him.

- I'm trusting in you. - say Solomon making be have hope again. - There's something else.- and with that my worries came back and he only need to say a word… Mokuba. I run out of there and head toward Mokuba's room.

"_Kisara are you there? Kisara where are you? Mokuba's hurt. I need you, talk to me. Kisara please come back, I can't do this without you!"_- I scream surging in my head. Until I was inside and see Mokuba. He look terrible until he see me.

-Amber? I want you to know about Doc and….- say Mokuba.

- Don't worry about that now. We have to get you better.- I say to him while I touch his head.

- You sound like Kisara. Did Kisara just say that just now?- he ask me and then I realize what I just did back went I scream at her. - By the way… your hair looks different.- went he say that I look immediately and to my shock my white hair was in a light pink color. - Not just your hair also your eyes seem… like almost green.

- Don't worry about them.- I say to him.

"_What have I done!?"_- I scream in my head. I just smile at him and tell him a lie, hoping that he wouldn't notice it.

- Yes.- I say which make him smile and then I knew what I need to do, I have to bring her back. I say goodbye to Mokuba and head toward Atem's room. I walk as fast as I could, he was about to get out went he see me.

- Amber.- he say my name until I push him inside.

- I need you to kiss me.- I say that and it only make him be shock.

- What? What about Kisara?- he ask me while I push toward me.

- Forget about Kisara.- I say and with that he kiss me lightly. - No, kiss me like… you want to get slap.

- Amber, what's going on?- he question me and I then I decide that I would make him kiss either way or another. I put myself in tiptoes and push him toward me. I try to make him kiss me until I got his lower lip and bit it lightly, I hear him grown and later he return it with such force that he crush me in the wall, making me shiver. Then we pull away gasping. - Like that?

- Yes, but…- I start to say.

- But?- he ask.

- There is the problem. She's gone, ever sends I told her to get out of my head… I'm afraid I lost her. She got so angry before went you kiss me, I need her get back.- I say.

- Well, I guess you have to make her real angry.- say Atem leaving me in the room. Then he return with Seto behind him. - Kiss her.- and with that I notice that Seto was confuse by that.

- I lost Kisara.- I say to him and notice that he was shock. - I don't know if she's still there. You need to bring her back. She hates me kissing you.- and with that he think about it for a moment looking at me.

- Ok.- he say walking toward me, and I just pray that this would work. Then he kiss me lightly until he push me back to the wall to kiss me more deeper. - Kisara, come back. I wouldn't lose you.

'_Oh, Seto.'_- say Kisara.

"_Kisara?"_- I scream at her while I open my eyes and then Seto keep kissing me.

'_Oh stop! Hurrr!'_- she scream in anger and make me bit Seto. He got away from me unbelievable.

- Kisara you bit me.- say Seto.

'_Amber, what the hell!?'_- she scream at me.

"_I'm so glad that your back."_- I told her very happy to hear her voice.

'_Did I leave?'_- she ask me.

"_For three days. You don't know what I been throw to find you."_- I say to her.

'_Yeah, you look like you suffering.'_- say Kisara.

"_We have to help Mokuba. His hurt."_- I say and let her throw my memories of all that has happen.

'_Wait… Atem too?_'_- she ask me._

"_Don't remind me of it."_- I ask her going toward Mokuba's room. Then by the time she notice how he was she got even more panic.

'_What should we do? I don't want to lose him.'_- she to me. Then I remember something that was keeping away from her all this time, I let that wall brake apart and let her see all those thoughts that I didn't want her to see. _'NO! No! Don't do it!'_- but it was too late now. She already see it. Then I got out of there and make Seto follow me.

- Come on.- I say to him.

- Stop! Stop!- he say to me making me stop. - Where are you going?

- It's infected, it has got into Mokuba's blood stream, he needs medicine.- I say to him.

- There is no medicine out there, you Souls destroy them.- say Seto.

- He doesn't need your medicine. It's too late for that. He needs ours, you need to take me out of the cave. You have to trust me.- I say to him and later he look at his jeep and with that we were off. With got to the hospital in no time and once we in front of it. - Cut me, I need a wound like Mokuba's.

- I can't do it.- say Seto.

- I'll be heal in minutes.- I say to him. Then he give me a knife.

'_Take from him. Do it yourself.'_- say Kisara and I grab it, I cut myself as deep as I could and cut my cheek too. _'Don't be suspicious of the scar, it can cover with a cut.'_- she remind me of it.

- It's gonna be ok.- I told him went he put a hand on my shoulder. I left and went inside. - Excuse me.

- Oh goodness. We have an emergency.- say the woman in front of the desk.

'_You can do this Amber.'_- say Kisara and later I was in a white room with a Healer. They wash the blood off me so only the scars would see.

- I'm Healer Sky. What happen?- she ask me.

'_Tell her you tripe. Tell her you tripe!'_- she scream at me.

- I tripe.- I say.

'_With a knife in your hand.'_- say Kisara.

- With a knife in my hand. Cut myself. I say to her.

- You poor thing. Let's fix you up.- say Sky. And then I see the silver containers that are the cure to Mokuba's wound. - Heal.- she say went she put the container in my cheek.

'_Heal.'_- say Kisara. _'Send her away.'_

- If it isn't any trouble… can I please have some water?- I ask her.

- Of course.- she say and leave me alone.

'_Hurry take it!'_- scream Kisara. I got up and went to the locker that was next to me and took as much of the silver containers as I could in my bag. Then I hear the door open and drop the bag so I could see myself in the mirror. Kisara's face was back to normal.

- What do you think?- she ask me.

- Perfect.- I say to her and hand me the water. I drink it slowly and return to it. - Thank you. Goodbye.

- Your welcome.- she say to me. I left but I stop went I see the silver boxes.

'_What are you doing? We have to go!'_- scream Kisara. I open one and see that it was a cryotank. I think about it and took it with me. I see Seto waiting for me and make him go. He was shock to see that my face was back to normal and that I didn't have any scar in my face or in my arm. We hurry inside and got to Doc's place were Mokuba was.

- Is he alive?- ask Seto.

- Barely.- say Solomon while I put out all the silver containers.

- What is all that?- ask Doc.

- Medicine.- I say to them and went toward Mokuba but, Doc and Tea stop me.

- Wait, no! We don't know what it would do.- say Doc.

- She knows what she's doing.- say Seto.

- We all know what will happen if we don't do nothing. I'll die.- I say to him.

- Doc. It's ok.- say Seto.

- Please.- I say to him and they let me see Mokuba. Then I look at Doc and give him the silver container. - Do it. Doc do it.- he was unsure until he look at Mokuba's wound and spray the container in it's wound. In a matter of seconds his wound heal and it was gone. - That's it.- everyone gasp of what they see. Then I look at Mokuba.

'_Come on Mokuba. Open your eyes. Please.'_- say Kisara. Then I grab his hand and before I knew it some light came from my hand and make Mokuba's hand light up too. And his eyes start to move until they were open.

- Mokuba.- I say.

- Hey, body.- say Seto. Then he stuck up and look at his leg.

- Your getting good Doc.- say Mokuba and we all laugh about it. After that day they didn't see me as a threat again. They see me as a savior because I save Mokuba from a serious death.

'_Thank you, Amber.'_- say Kisara but, I knew that this wouldn't last long. Sooner or later… I will need to give back Kisara. Until that time… I need to be sure that they're save.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**The Final Battle**

**(Ambary's POV)**

After that, I was helping them to get food in the daylight so they wouldn't still again or the same Souls would make have security in the stores from now on.

'_I have walk in plenty of stores but not without paying. First time that everyone is been happy about it.'_- say Kisara which only make me smile all the way toward the boys. Then Atem and Seto help me with the supplies. They have their sunglasses on.

- I like it better went we're stilling.- say Seto.

- Spoiling everything, Amber.- say Atem. That make me giggle about it. Then we were off, and head home. To our surprise we found a body in the middle of the road and we got off of the car to see who it was.

- No, Tristan.- I say. Atem check his pulse and the look in his face made it clear to all of us. I walk toward him and grab his hand for support. Then a terrible feeling came to me.

- Hello, Ambary.- say the Seeker. She have a gun in her hand and that make Atem to be in front of me. - I see that you have finally start to make your change.

- What are you talking about?- I ask her making Atem be behind me this time.

- The last time I see you… your hair and eyes were in a different color from the ones that you have now.- she say looking at me with a smirk in her face. - You know just like that once the change starts you can't stop them. Keep using your powers and you will turn that body to the same one you once have. Like our real bodies back then.

- I will never make this body mine.- I say to her very angry now.

- You know that once the change is complete, she'll be lost forever. You can't keep your powers lock up forever and you know that. Sooner or later your powers will unlock themselves with you or without it.- say the Seeker.

- Then I would stop them.- I say to her. She was ready to shut me went then she stop and look at me with a shock face, she took a few steps away. Then I notice that my body was shinning and this time I wasn't provoking them. Then I feel a new sensation, this one was very familiar to me and very strong. Then I knew from who this energy was from. It can't be… then I see that my hair was turning even more pinker than before. Then another shine spot was behind the Seeker which make her turn around. She was about to shut her until I jump toward her. I didn't think it twice and make her crush on the wall. She drop the gun to the ground went she feel that I have push her. She look at me with panic, I could see myself in her eyes, my eyes were in my dragon shape and for some reason my skin was showing also the dragon skin. Then I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder and I look at it. It was a tall woman with blonde hair, fair skin and green eyes but, she have glasses on. Then I notice that her eyes were in a dragon shape too.

- Amber.- she say and that make me be shock and let go of the Seeker.

- Sam?- I ask her. She only smile at me and our powers were off. Our skin was shinning anymore but then I feel the danger again and turn around. The Seeker grab again the gun and this time she was going to shut us until…

- Seeker.- say Solomon and shun her in her shoulder. We scream while she also shut, gladly nobody got that shut from her and we were around her and took inside the cave.

- You' e really one of us… you're a… Dragonican.- say the Seeker before she was blind so she wouldn't know how to enter. They put her in the sell that I was before, Yami and Solomon were guarding her and then I was there too with my sister behind me.

- Why are you wasting them to me? Don't you want to kill me?- she ask us.

- Can I speck to her alone?- I ask them.

'_Does that include me? I guess it does.'_- say Kisara.

- We'll be outside Amber.- say Solomon.

- You just say the word.- say Atem.

- You'll be ok.- say Sam touching my shoulder and head behind them.

- Yami?- I ask him.

- Yes?- he ask back.

- Can you please take care of my sister?- I ask him.

- Of course.- he say to me with a smile which make me look at him very closely.

"_Sends went did Yami was nice to me?"_- I ask myself. Then I walk toward her.

- Huh? Amber? Sure call you Kisara now. I never thought that you were… our princess.- say the Seeker which make me shiver at that, hoping that they weren't hearing anything about this. - Did you ask them to kill me yourself, Kisara? What are you waiting for?

- I'm not here to kill you.- I say to her.

- Ah, you may interrogate now.- say the Seeker sitting down on the ground.

- I do want to know something. Why? Why couldn't you just let me go?- I ask her looking at her and I see that she was smirking.

- Because I was right. I knew the thread that you represents. Unlike you, I'm doing my duty, I'm fighting for us. We can not live like the other worlds. Your more than anyone to know that.- she say to me while she turn to not look at me.

- Did you come alone?- I ask her.

- The Seekers will come looking for me. Just like I came looking for you.- she say.

- No one else is going to come looking for you. You die. And the danger dies with you. The people in here will be safe.- I say to her.

- So you are going to kill me?- she ask me. And with that I knew what I just need to do. The time has come. Then I walk away from there while Sam only look at me. I walk alone toward Doc's place.

'_Amber what is it? What are you thinking? Don't pull walls against me. Talk to me.'_- say Kisara but it was best that she couldn't see my thoughts, that will make things easier for me. I look at the bed where Mokuba was a long time ago, and were Kisara will be went I'm gone.

- Amber. I never got the chance to say how…- say Doc but I stop him.

- Is there a way to make up for it? I know how to do what you been ending so many lives that your trying to do. I can take a Soul from a body.- I say to him.

'_Amber, No!'_- scream Kisara.

- I'll only give you this knowledge on the condition that you do what I ask. And promise that no harm will come to any Soul.- I say.

- I can promise you that.- say Doc.

- There's another thing that you most promise and… you most promise to keep it a secret… you have to let me die.- I finally say it.

'_No! No! NO!'_- scream Kisara.

- I can't do that Amber. I-I can't.- say Doc.

- Is the one way to give you what you want.- I say trying to fight the tears that want to let go.

'_Amber, no.'_- say Kisara.

- Take it or leave it.- I say him. And without saying another word… he accept.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**The Truth**

**(Ambary's POV)**

Then we took the Seeker to Doc's place and make sure that she was out.

- She's out.- say Doc. Solomon, Seto, Atem and Sam were here with me. She knew what I was going to do but, the most strange part was that… she want to die with me.

* * *

_-Are you really going to leave me?- she ask me._

_- I have no other choice. I broke the rule.- I say to her._

_- It was best. They could have kill her if you didn't tell them that.- say Sam._

_- So, you're not going to stop me?- I ask her._

_- No, because… I'm going with you.- say Sam walking toward me until she was in front me._

_- No, you're not going with me, I would not let you die with me.- I say to her._

_- Do you really thing that I will be fine? Seeing that my only sister is going to leave me? I'm going with you, even if you don't want it. I could never live without you. We lost our parents… I lost them. I don't want to lose you too. So what a better way that… going with you.- say Sam smiling at me._

_- Would you really do that?- I ask her. She only nod and we hug each other because maybe this will be the last time that we will ever hug each other in these bodies._

* * *

- So you don't want us to kill the Seeker. She kill Tristan, and how many others. She wouldn't blink on putting you in us.- say Solomon.

- It's been to much killing. Not death. Exile.- I say to him.

- You want us to forgive her? Let her go, just like that.- say Solomon.

- Yes.- I say and went toward my bag and took out the cryotank. - We Souls can leave the same way we arrive. I would send her away. By the time she reaches another planet… your grandchildren will die at old age.- with that I put down the cryotank and make Doc follow me. I grave a silver container and spray it in her neck, Doc later cut a little of her neck. I put the container back and only got closer to her wound.

- You have always try to take it by force, the secret is… you do not remove it. It removes itself.- I say while I start to see that the creature was coming toward the wound. - It comes out. You have always seen us as the enemy, they can feel the hate. It can only be capture by kindness… love.- then the Soul was out and in my hands, she was shinning very brightly. - Atem, help me.- I say to him and he walk toward me. I give him the Soul in his hands while I went toward the cryotank. Went I look back I see that he was smiling and I under stock that… he will never hurt it. I put the cryotank closer to her and then it open, she enter it and the cryotank close. Then we hear someone. We turn around and see that the body was moving. She sit up and start to cry of happiness.

- Thank you.- she say to me.

- What's your name?- ask Solomon also happy.

- I'm Mai. My name is Mai. I have always been lock inside for years, nobody could hear me.- say Mai.

- You're the reason why she wouldn't leave me alone.- I say to her.

- Yes, she wasn't just after humans. She was hoping to find a way to fight the hosts. Like me and… you and Kisara. Who will fight back.- say Mai. With that I told Seto and Atem to take me to the city where we could send her away.

At Night…

We reach the camp were the coordinates of the universe was. I could feel that they were amaze of what they were seeing. Sam was next to me and she only smile at me. I put the cryotank on a pillar of light and it's lines that were up vanish, the coordinates to the cryotank were ready.

"_Have a safe trip."_- I say to her.

'_And a long one.'_- say Kisara while we watch it leave toward the sky. Then we return to cave and I was talking to Mokuba, Seto, Atem, Solomon and Doc. Sam already knew what I need to do and she was next to me.

- Always send the Souls to the most distance planets.- I say to Mokuba. I have draw the image of the circle that we went before.

- Amber. Do you miss it out there? The other worlds?- he ask me.

- I miss many things… don't you miss Kisara? Don't you want your sister back?- I ask him.

- She's here now.- say Mokuba.

'_You know that he's right.'_- say Kisara.

- Not the way she needs to be.- I say to him - I think… I think is time to move on.

- Leave us?- he ask me.

- Yes.- I say to him forcing a smile in my face.

- But… you can always come back, right?- he ask me. Then he see my hurt face and he under stock it in that moment. Then I turn to look at the others.

- I ask you here so no one will shout.- I say to them.

'_I wish I could shout loud enough for them to hear.'_- say Kisara. Then I walk toward Sam and she was next to me.

- As soon as I knew what to do with the Seeker… I knew that there was a way for all of you to get your love ones back, without hurting the Souls. But of course… I knew that I have to give Kisara back to herself… and leave.- I say.

- You can't happen, Amber. We need you.- say Atem.

- Us or you?- ask Seto.

'_Tell them the truth. Your not leaving this world. Tell them what you're really going to do.'_- say Kisara.

- Now that you have this knowledge how to extract a Soul from a body, you can survive without me.- I say.

- What does Kis say?- ask Seto.

- She's always wanted her life back.- I say.

'_Don't speck for me.'_- say Kisara angrily.

- Your lying.- say Atem looking at me.

- I have to go.- I say already leaving.

- You don't have to decide right now, think about it.- say Solomon looking at me. - Just promise that you'll think about it.

- There's nothing to think about.- I say it and leave.

Some Time Later…

I was in the field and I grab some dirt, and feel it in my hands before I leave. I didn't notice that in my feet the ground was beginning to turn green. I let go of the dirt and hear something coming toward me.

- You are not leaving me.- say Atem from behind me.

- I can't stay.- I say finally and I turn to look at him.

- But I like you.- say Atem and that brake my heart even more.

- I love you.- I say at last.

- Don't say it like your saying goodbye.- his voice sound hurt and he came toward me, now in front of me.

- I love you everyway that I can. I would miss you the most. I'll miss the future that I would have with you.- I say.

- You wouldn't have to sacrifice that.- he say.

- Sometimes we have to make sacrifices.- I say.

- No, I wouldn't let you go. I wouldn't. Let me talk to Kisara.- he say to me.

- She's not there right now. She step in the other room, so I could kiss you.- I say to him. It was the only thing that I could give him. We look at each other and then we kiss each other. He let my face go while I put my hands in his neck and he put his hands around my waist. He crush me and we make as much deeper the kiss could be and slower to enjoy it. Then we pull away for air and we hug each other, I want to cry but, I knew that it was time. Then we look again and I give him another kiss, later I walk away from him. Then I look for Sam who was with Yami in this moment. They seem like talking very happily with each other until she see me. She notice that I want to cry and her smile disappear and run toward me. She hug me while I let the tears fall. then I only smile at her that it was time and she turn to look at Yami saying goodbye to him with her hand. Then we head toward Doc's place, then we found Seto in our way. I say to Sam that she could go on ahead and that I will soon follow her. Seto look at her and later to me.

- Where are you going?- he ask me.

- I'm going to see Doc.- I say to him.

- Can't you just wait for tomorrow?- he ask me.

- This can't take much longer, the sooner the better.- I say to him.

- Is there a thing that I can do?- he ask me, walking toward me and almost crushing me into the wall.

- Tell me a lie.- I say to him which he look surprise about it. - Tell me that you don't want me to leave.

- Amber…- he start to say and later he have his hands on my face. - I don't want you to leave, don't go. I need you.- and with that he kiss me. His kiss was much more longer than before until we were out of breath.

- Thank you.- I say and then I run toward Doc's place.

- Wait.- he call me but, I was already gone. By the time I reach there Sam was already in the bed or only her body, Doc have her in his hands and I took her in mine and put her in an empty bed. Then he pull another empty bed so I could lie down. I just hope that Sam will wait for me just any longer.

- I really can't talk to you about it?- he ask me.

- No, it's time. I want to die. If you have live a millennium always in the body of another you might feel the same way yourself.- I say to him and he left to get the tools.

'_Amber, my sister.'_- say Kisara.

"_Yes sister."_- I say.

'_Please don't do this.'_- say Kisara.

"_Don't you want to be with Seto and Mokuba?"_- I ask her.

'_It doesn't have to be this way. You don't have to die. You really could go to another world, the way that you have been telling everyone.'_- say Kisara.

"_Thank you but… by the time I reach to the closest planet… you, Mokuba, Seto, Atem… will be long death. Everyone in this world I care about… will be long death. I don't want to go on with out you. I love you Kis."_- I say to her.

'_You're the purest Soul… human or not… that I have ever met. The universe will be a darker place without you.'- _say Kisara.

"_Be happy Kis. Be happy that… after living so many lives… I finally found something to die for."_- I say while I cry.

_- Goodbye._- we say at the same time and then I close my eyes and let my last tear to left my eyes.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Return To Us**

**(Seto's POV)**

I didn't like the way she look at me. She run away as if, she couldn't bare to see me. Then I realize what I just did, I tell her lie but, that wasn't even a lie at all. I really want her to stay, even if she need to stay with Atem. I couldn't let her go, if it weren't for Kisara… I might love her the way I do for Kisara. Then I chose to follow her and what I hear her say make me be shock. She want to die and her sister was going with her. I will not let her leave that easily. I'll do anything to keep her with us.

**(Atem's POV)**

I didn't want her to leave me but, what could I really do? Then I realize that I could really stop her. I run toward Doc's place and to my surprise I could hear Seto's voice calling for Kisara. This couldn't be happening, he make her leave. I enter and try to punch him but he only push me back. Then to our surprise we see that a Soul was shinning much more brighter than the last one I see. Those two light up very brightly but, only one of them bright much more. Then the other one shine until it start to get bigger. I grab the brighter one before it could be crush by the other. Then the hole room shine.

**(Kisara's POV)**

I try to open my eyes and stop Amber from going away form us until that happen. I open my eyes and see that the hole room start to shine and in the other bed where Sam was… a young woman with blonde hair and fair skin was there sleeping. She have a dark purple dress then she open her eyes. Her eyes were deep blue. She look at us and later to the bright creature that Atem was holding. Her eyes were bigger when she spot the light and try to stand up. Atem hand her the creature and I stuck up to see much more closely. She put the creature where I was a few minutes ago.

**(Sam's POV)**

I was holding my sister, for some reason I was back to my real body and I was happy but, I want that my sister is with me. She was always the shiniest and brighter creature of all of us. I put her in a bed where that woman was. The color that my sister have in her disappear and she have white hair and blue eyes. Then I just pray that my sister will come back.

- Amber… please come back. Please come back… sister.- I say.

**(Seto's POV)**

Did she just say… Amber?

**(Kisara's POV)**

Amber? Is that bright and shinny creature my sister?

**(Atem's POV)**

Amber… she was the one that I have in my hands. She's so beautiful, she was in such full of life. So that mean that the blonde girl is Sam. Her sister.

**(Mokuba's POV)**

I enter to the room and see that Atem, Seto and… Kisara was there. Then I see that a blonde girl was in the bed that I was once there. For some reason everyone was around the bed and I go check on it. A bright and shinny creature was in there. It was very beautiful until… it start to shine even more and… it start to grow. Everyone took a few steps back except the blonde girl who seem to smile that, she start to cry while she smile of what she was seeing. By the time the light was over… the creature was no longer there, instead there was a beautiful young woman like the blond girl. She have reddish brown hair and fair skin. She was wearing a red dress like that girl but, she have a dark purple dress. The woman on the bed was sleeping peacefully and everyone gather around her, until the blond girl say her name.

- Amber.

**(Seto, Kisara, Atem and Mokuba's POV)**

Amber.

**(Ambary's POV)**

I start to see that I was running in a green garden and later I was in the sand. A little girl next to me run with me and later we hear that someone was calling us. We look back and see a beautiful blond woman, it was mom. And the man next to her with silver hair was dad. We run toward them and they got us. Mom was holding Sam while dad hold me. We were all smiling seeing that we were a happy family and that we weren't going to let anything happen to us. Then the light was coming closer and we only smile at each other until the light cover us and we couldn't see each other again.

Then from the darkness I start to see the light again. Then I start to hear someone but I couldn't make out who.

- Amber. Amber.- say a man.

- Amber.- say a child. - Amber can you hear me?- ask the kid and later I notice that it was Mokuba.

- Where am I? Who am I?- I ask and later I see Atem. For some reason my voice sound different.

- You are you.- say Atem smiling at me. Then I see Kisara in front of me so I sit up.

- Hello, Amber.- say Kisara smiling at me.

- Kisara?- I ask her.

- You might want to see yourself.- say Kisara and put a mirror in front of her and lower it slowly. Then I see a reddish brown hair and later my face. My fair skin and my brown golden eyes, then I touch my hair while I curve it with my fingers.

- You still do that with your hair.- say Atem smiling at me. Then I notice that I was wearing a red dress, it was beautiful and it was long. I stuck up and notice that I was much more taller than Kisara, and I wasn't even using high hills. My bare feet touch the ground and then I walk a few steps before I turn around. Sam was there, she look so beautiful. But she wasn't the only one; Seto, Solomon, Yami and Doc were here.

- Doc you broke your word.- I say to him.

- Actually, you broke your own word, Amber.- say Doc.

- How?- I ask him.

- You never told us that after getting out of a body you'll return to your own body.- say Doc.

- Actually… that has never happen before.- I say to him.

- Amber, don't you see it? Remember what they told us… that the only way to get our bodies back was to unlock all our powers or…- say Sam.

- Making a sacrifice.- I finish for her. Then I realize that I didn't want to leave this place but, I said that there were some things to sacrifice for.

- We're back Amber.- say Sam.

- To your own self.- say Kisara.

- I miss you in my head.- I say to her.

- What are you thinking, Amber?- ask Mokuba.

- Thinking about how happy I am.- I say smiling and later stop my eyes in Atem's. Who keep smiling at me, then we see that it was raining.

Some Time Later…

We all went toward the fields and I see that Sam was very happy with Yami next to her. I think that… Yami need someone with him and he found it… with my sister. Then Atem was behind me, holding me.

- Is a strange world.- say Atem looking at me.

- Strangest.- I say to him and I kiss him.

* * *

_Our world isn't like the other worlds they came throw. The way they see it, human been are just so… alien. But if only one of them can finally found it's way to live with one of us… I wonder…_

* * *

Months Later…

The white deep was going out in the night in the city. Kisara was in the front set of the passenger while the one who was driving was Seto. Behind them were Amber and Atem. Seto look in the window and see that the two love birds were looking at each other.

- Seekers!- scream Kisara. And everyone panic went they see that three cars stop them.

- No one gets taken.- say Seto. They put on their sunglasses went they see someone come toward them. He have a gun in his hand.

- Everybody out.- say the Seeker. He notice that Seto have a gun in his side so he took it away from him.

- Seeker I…- start to say Amber.

- Everybody out. Now.- say the Seeker again. Then everyone got out and went to the other side of the car. - Is too bright out in the night, doesn't it?- ask the Seeker with his flashback in his hand. Then Seto took his sunglasses off his eyes. - Your human.- say surprise which make Seto smile. Then he look at Kisara and also took her glasses out. - Human.- and later to Atem. But he make a sound like also, until he look at Amber. She took her glasses off. - Not all human. You're their prisoner?- ask the Seeker and later the sound of the guns getting ready.

- Yes.- say Atem.

- No.- say Amber. Atem look at her and later she look at him. - I'm not their prisoner. I'm their frat- say Amber holding Atem's hand.

- The human.- say the Seeker. And all of us we got surprise. - Human as you.- Kisara and Amber change a look before looking at the man. The human have tank skin, long dark brown hair and light purple eyes.

- We thought we were the last ones survivors.- say Kisara.

- So we did. So we found the other groups, not far.- say the man.

- I thought I was the only one who switch side.- say the Seeker.

- I guess that you would never know where you gonna find your home.- say Amber. The Seeker smile at her and she return it. She look at Atem who smile at her and later she look up in the sky. Then her eyes turn into the dragon shape. She let go of Atem and went to were the bridge was… and jump off. Then a flash of golden light appear and later… a dragon pass them. The dragon land on the other side; it's scales was golden, it's eyes were green and it's wings, tail and hair was on fire.

- Amber.- say Kisara who also jump off and a flash of white light appear and later a white dragon appear next to her. The next dragon have white scales and blue eyes. Both of them shine in the dark sky.

- Amber.- say Atem who walk toward her, Amber grab him and put him on her back.

- Kisara.- say Seto who walk toward her, Kisara grab Seto and put him on her back too. Then both of them jump into the night sky. Even in the total darkness… both of them light up like the stars. But Amber was the most shiniest one of all because of her flames. Until Amber feel Atem's hand on her, he was hugging her.

- My beautiful dragonican.- say Atem.

- My lovely human.- say Amber.


End file.
